Problems That Cake Can Make
by AGreekConsultingMarauder
Summary: Harry is rejoicing that the Chudley Cannons won and goes over to tell his wife, while knocking over the cake she had worked on for the past 3 hours. And Ginny isn't exactly thrilled about that.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Post Hogwarts: Both Ginny and Harry are married with a two-year-old James**

" Yes!" Harry exclaimed, " The Chudley Cannons won! Ha! He ran into the kitchen to hug his wife, but when doing so he failed to see her levitating a cake.

SPLAT! Harry looked down at the cake on the floor and into his livid wife's face. He involuntarily took a step back

" Harry James Potter", Ginny said her tone rising, " I worked three bloody hours on that cake. And do you see where it is now?"

Harry glanced at the cake and took another step back. " Now Ginny…" he started, but his ability to charm his way out of trouble had abandoned him in the face of his wife.

"Harry Potter, You are SO dead!" Ginny screamed grabbing her wand and running after her husband.

Harry had already anticipated what might happen and had already put an overstuffed armchair separating him and his angry wife. They were circling each other live wolves. That is: Ginny being the wolf, and Harry, the prey.

Ginny raised her wand in a threatening manner.

" Now wait Ginny, just hold on a minute." Harry started in a desperate attempt to protect himself from her famous Bat-Boegy hex.

" I worked three hours on James's birthday cake love," Ginny said, still holding up her wand.

" Yes, dear, but you can't blame me can you? I mean the Chudley Cannons finally won a decent match so you can't blame me if I got excited.

Ginny looked ready to throw a hex at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Then James bounded down the steps. " Mum," he asked," Did you finish my cake?"

Harry's eyes widened. Surely she wouldn't tell their son, that his dad had smashed the cake. Would she? No, Harry finally decided, His wife was too thoughtful to rat him out to their child.

Clearly he thought wrong; the words he dreaded were soon spoken.

"James, dear, your father smashed your cake,"

Harry, still in shock of being betrayed by Ginny, looked up to face his son.

James Sirius Potter's face was one of anger, " Daddy! You broke my cake!" he whined.

"It's ok Jamie, Your mum was just scolding your daddy. Want to help?" Ginny asked their two year old.

Unfortunately for Harry, James agreed. Now, Harry knew that he would not last long if both his wife and son were after him. So he did the most logical thing that came to mind.

He ran. He jumped over pieces of furniture, silently grateful for his Quidditch abilities. The problem was, Ginny was on the Quidditch team too; so, naturally, she was only a few paces behind with their son following behind her.

He ran into their bedroom locking the door and casting a charm on the handle. He wondered if he could apparate out of the house and visit Ron's place until

Ginny had calmed down. Then suddenly, as if his wife was reading his mind, Ginny screamed, " Harry James Potter, if you even think of apparating out of this house, you won't be coming back in alive!"

Harry was really trapped now. He began pacing the room. He could still see his son's shoes from the crack underneath the door. This meant Ginny wasn't far behind. He thought about whether he could camp out in the bedroom. He had everything he needed except…food, and he knew he couldn't conjure up something with his wand because of the five laws. Harry realized his only option was to surrender. He crept towards the door, undid the charm, and pushed it open.

NOBODY was there! Not even his son stood by the door anymore. The sneaky little bugger had just put his shoes outside the door and left. ' Probably the instructions of his mother,' Harry thought ruefully.

He slowly walked toward the kitchen, wondering what would await him. He expected maybe Ginny waiting in the kitchen to ambush him with her wand, but he certainly didn't expect Ginny to be calmly picking out the ingredients for another cake!

Ginny smiled at his look of shock and walked over to where he was standing.

" You honestly didn't expect me to stay mad at you over cake. Did you?" Ginny asked while putting her arms around his neck.

"Er….." was Harry's only reply.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry! I can always make a new one."

Harry couldn't think of a time he felt more genuinely relieved.

Ginny giggled at the expression on his face. " But you haven't heard the catch," she said after she had kissed him," Your going to help me,"

Harry groaned. He knew that there was always a catch with Ginny; he just did not think that she would use his dislike of cooking to her advantage!

**AN: Hoped you liked it ;) If I get enough requests I might consider writing another chapter with Harry helping Ginny in the kitchen, but for now it will remain a oneshot. Constructive criticism appreciated. R & R thanks! ****;)**

**I KNOW PREVIOUSLY I HAD PLANNED TO ONLY UPDATE WHEN I HAD GOTTEN 8 REVIEWS, HOWEVER, THIS STORY REACHED THE 150 VIEW MARK IN LESS THEN 5 DAYS AND I'M JUST STARTING ON . THEREFORE, I AM TYPING THE SECOND CHAPTER NOW, GET READY ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Thanks to Carrie76 for her suggestion )**

Ginny smirked at his agony. Harry had messed up the cake, so he may as well help to make a new one.

"Now go on," she said pushing him to get an apron.

"All this trouble, because the Chudly Cannons won," Harry mumbled before walking off.

While Harry was finding an apron, Ginny hoisted James up unto the counter.

"Want to watch your mum and dad bake you a cake?" she asked her son. When he eagerly said yes, she began to pick out the remaining ingredients for the cake.

After picking out the right flour and so on, Ginny began to wonder where Harry was.

'_He's never late, if he can't help it,_' Ginny thought, _'Harry's been late a bunch of times to the sorting, but that was only when he was trying to find out information on Voldemort. So what is holding him up?'_ she wondered.

She head out the kitchen and looked around the house for Harry.

"Oi Harry! Where are you ?" she called out. When there was no reply, Ginny began to feel anger rising.

'_Oh you bastard,_' Ginny thought, _' Apparating yourself to get out of making a cake, Harry Potter you are so dead!'_

She stood there for a moment, plotting different ways to teach her 'dear' husband a lesson. Then suddenly there was a wicked smirk on her face. She crept towards the fireplace to call Hermione.

Why Hermione? Harry almost never does anything without telling Ron, and Ron tells everything to Hermione.

When the call connected, she saw Hermione playing with her and Ron's daughter, Rose.

"Hermione?" she called out.

"Oh hi Ginny, don't even bother making conversation. I know where Harry is," she smirked," He apparated in here a few moments ago telling us that he was about to go over to Bill and Fleur's place,"

"You're the best Hermione!" Ginny beamed.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Hermione, can I ask you one more favor?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Anything," was the reply.

" Do you think you could watch James for a bit, while I go fetch Harry?"

"Sure thing! Just drop him off before you go,"

"Ok, I will. Thanks again, Hermione," and with that Ginny switched off the connection.

She rushed towards the kitchen, grabbed her wand, and places James on her hip.

"Momee, where are we going?"

"Your going to Aunty Hermione's," she told her son," While I'm going to go find your daddy," After saying this, Ginny and her son left their home with a pop."

After she had dropped off James, she apparated into Bill and Fleur's place.

**(AN: I love Fleur, but seriously I can't write her accent. So I'm going to leave her out.)**

Bill didn't look surprised at all when Ginny arrived at their doorstep.

Before Ginny opened her mouth, Bill spoke," Don't even bother Gin," He said using her family nickname, "Harry's here in the guest. I told him it would be no use hiding from you, but he didn't listen. I guess he didn't think Ron would give him away,"

"Hermione told me, not Ron,"

"Oh! Well I guess that makes more sense. Go on in, Harry is in the guest bedroom upstairs," he said before patting her on the shoulder and heading toward the kitchen.

Ginny crept up the stairs softly. ' I've got you now Harry," She thought.

She opened the door of the bedroom and looked inside.

Harry looked like he didn't have a care in the world when Ginny saw him. He was busy showing Fleur and Bill's son, Jon, how to hold a wand properly.

Ginny cleared her throat, and Harry looked at her for the first time since she came in the room.

"Harry Potter, How could you?! I told you not to….." but she was cut off.

"Ya Gin, I know," said Harry smirking but still looking a bit afraid," I'll come home now. I guess it was a bit useless hiding from you." He walked up to where she was standing, grabbed her hand, waved bye to Jon, and apparated with her.

They arrived in their kitchen.

"Where's James?" Harry asked looking around.

"He's at Ron's house with Hermione and Rose. I wanted to keep an eye on you while you baked James' cake by yourself," She waited to see what his reaction would be.

"By myself? Aren't you helping me?" Harry asked astounded.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to help you after you apparated out? No, I'm going to watch you and give you tips here and then," she said taking out a folding chair and sitting down.

Harry groaned, but nevertheless took the cookbook and scanned different cake recipes.

"The ice cream one," Ginny advised from her comfortable chair which Harry so envied," That's his favorite. You should like it, it's easy."

Harry was for anything that was easy. He found the recipe in the table of contents and flipped to the page.

**It read:**

**_Ingredients_**

**_1 cup heavy cream_**

**_2 tablespoons confectioners' sugar_**

**_6 ice cream sandwiches (3.5 ounces each)_**

**_Directions_**

**_Line an 8½-by-4½-inch loaf pan with a piece of wax paper or parchment, allowing the paper to hang over both long sides._**

**_In a large bowl, beat the cream and sugar until cream gets stiff_**

**_In the bottom of the pan, arrange 3 of the sandwiches in a single layer, cutting them to fit as necessary. Spread with half the whipped cream. Repeat with the remaining sandwiches and whipped cream._**

**_freeze until firm, at least 1 hour_**

**_Holding both sides of the paper overhang, lift the cake out of the pan and transfer to a platter. Discard the paper and serve._**

Harry breathed out in relief. Most_ of_ the cake was already, in a way, premade. So he wouldn't have to do much.

Following the directions, he took out a pan and covered it with wax paper.

Then he took a bowl, and added the cream and sugar. He whipped it up, still following the directions carefully. It soon became stiff, as the book described it, and he moved on to the next step.

**_In the bottom of the pan, arrange 3 of the sandwiches in a single layer, cutting them to fit as necessary. Spread with half the whippe__d cream. Repeat with the remaining sandwiches and whipped cream_**

He walked over to their freezer, and took out a couple of ice cream sandwiches. They were James' favorite so they always had plenty stored up. A couple of drops of water residue leaked from the freezer as he closed it, but Harry didn't let it bother him. He could always clean it up later.

He, like the book said, arranged the sandwiches on the bottom of the tray, spread some of the cream and arranged more sandwiches on top. Lucky for him they fit perfectly, so no trimming was required. He, then, took the remaining cream he had left and spread the final layer on top.

"Add icing," Ginny instructed," James like icing on ice cream cakes,"

He grabbed the icing, and spread a nice thick layer on top of his masterpiece.

He decided he should go wash his hands. Making a cake was messy.

As he took the first step, Harry slipped on a couple of the few spots of water on the floor and face planted in the cake. He pulled his head up and stared at his damaged masterpiece.

Ginny burst out laughing. She had watched in awe as her husband had worked on the cake he had once spoiled. He had, so far, done it successfully, until he had slipped and his face had found comfort in the cake. Harry looked adorable in the mask of icing he was wearing, even though his expression was one of shock. Ginny decided it was time to comfort him.

"Harry, it's fine. Look," and with a quick swish of her wand and a shout of "Reparo" the cake was as good as new.

"Why didn't you do that the first time I messed up the cake?" Harry asked her, disbelief lacing his voice.

The thought struck Ginny for the first time, but let it go with a shrug of her shoulders," I guess I forgot. I was in shock of you destroying it, and it's not like I can do it now because I dumped it in the trash once you apparated,"

"Do you mean I worked on a new bloody cake for NO reason?" He asked incredulously.

"Well not for no reason, "Ginny replied, " It just dawned on me that the cake I made wasn't James's favorite; so I would have to remake it anyway, and I think you actually enjoyed the experience," she added as a side thought.

Harry agreed by a silent notion of nodding his head, icing still covering half of his face.

Ginny grabbed a paper towel and walked towards him. She took the towel and began wiping off the icing. She removed his glasses, and wiped them as well. When she had put the glasses back on his face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Once they had come up for air, Harry asked her," So James is gone the rest of the day?"

"Yes. Why, did you have any plans for us, Mr. Potter?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Hog's Head for a quick drink?"

Ginny replied with a kiss, and Harry took that as a yes. Once they had finished Ginny's….reply, she said," Alright, Let's go after I put this cake in the fridge. I wouldn't want it to melt after all your hard work,"

After she had put the cake in it's rightful spot, the couple joined hands and apparated to Hogsmead.

**(AN: This is the official end of this story, I hoped you liked it ;) REVIEW PLZ**


End file.
